


Human Interaction

by Suckaduck



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckaduck/pseuds/Suckaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz's love for Aoba is nothing if he just ends up being ignored. He's lonely and is in desperate need of a friend. He ends up finding comfort with a rib gang leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks to anyone who reads my first post on ao3 and in the dmmd fandom. I really appreciate if anyone does decide to read this piece of crap that I made at 12 o'clock at night. Tell me if you think if I should write more stuff for this pairing or how much you think I should stop writing stuff and stick to the background of fandoms, and continue to support the fandom from the sidelines. Please tell me what you think. I love the pairing of Noiz and Koujaku so I hope to be able to write more stuff for it in the future.   
> Thanks   
>  Suckaduck

The way Noiz had felt the day he'd left his shit parents in Germany he'd known no one could ever love him, because he was worthless. When Aoba had given him the ability to feel pain he thought he would never be lonely again.   
He was dead wrong the events that occurred after the fall of Toue made him feel more unwanted then before. He'd thought he'd never have to experience the dreaded feeling of loneliness again. The blue mullet man should've filled his need of human interaction. But that stupid japanese spitz turned out to be a stud. Taking away the little happiness he'd ever felt. Aoba the blue ray of sunshine.   
After finding out his dog was apart of him Aoba had started to ignore the German emo. Only ever spending time with that annoying puppy dog man of his. Falling in love with the canine. Not that Noiz hated Ren,but Aoba was his only friend.  
Every time Aoba would smile at Noiz made the blonde's heart race. It made his heart crave to burst out of his chest and confess his love for the electric blue mullet baby. Everytime he interacted with him. Whenever he said something to him, he couldn't help feeling happier when Aoba just looked at him.   
Now he didn't even do that, he hadn't seen his crush in over a month.   
Noiz required interaction with his mental savior just to get through the day. Now he felt deader than he'd ever felt before.   
It was weird he'd felt so strongly about something like this.   
Craving human interaction more than he could recall Noiz started to annoy a certain womanizer hair stylist to get a little bit of attention.   
"Hey old man!" Noiz would shout at the old fashioned japanese man.   
"why you gotta make girls hair uglier than that mop on your head.. "   
He enjoyed teasing Koujaku to no end.  
" Fuck off bean sprout." Koujaku would tease back.  
"You wouldn't know style if it hit you in the balls,walking pile of Hot Topic trash."  
He enjoyed the negative feedback he'd receive. It became a part of his daily routine.   
It made his days less lonely. He enjoyed when Koujaku would threaten him with scissors. It made the arguments more exciting.   
Soon it became apart of both of their daily lives. Koujaku would become disappointed when the bunny bratty didn't show up during the day.   
Koujaku had been lonely since Ren had woken up in Sei's body too so he enjoyed a little sibling friend who would make his day a little more interesting each day. He'd started to slowly start to have feeling towards the brat.  
Noiz couldn't deny the feelings growing for the old man. He liked the way he looked, the way he talked and when he'd start to get angry.   
They'd become fond of one another.   
Noiz gradually would start following the older man home. Koujaku would laugh about his weak arguments. Sometimes the pierced man would throw in compliments to confuse the hippo.   
One day during an argument about the professionality of his clothing Noiz noticed how attractive Koujaku's mouth looked when he was angry. Not just when he yelled at him, but when they were just scowling at him.   
He couldn't take it anymore he wanted the swordsman. He wanted to be able to feel his lips on his own so he did.   
Koujaku was freaking at first, yelling. When he'd finally calmed down Noiz took a chance and confessed to him.  
"I like you."   
"What?!" Koujaku freaked.   
"I like you." He repeated.   
It took the benishigure leader thirty minutes to take in the blondes feelings. Realizing the feeling he felt for him too.   
"...I like you too..." He whispered flushed.   
Noiz leaned in closer to the old man as they sat on his bed.   
"What, repeat what you just said."  
Koujaku was red as his clothing. He repeated his confession several times until Noiz finally stopped teasing him and accepted his feelings.   
They both ended up sharing a passionate kiss on Koujaku's bed .   
They'd never be lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end without leaving...thanks! We're officially married.   
> Seriously from the note at the begining, please tell what you think. I want to know if I should continue to write things or just abandon wrting all together.   
> Thanks~


End file.
